


The Good Spot

by Daicaia



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daicaia/pseuds/Daicaia
Summary: It’s a night without emergencies and Tahani decides it’s time to unwind. Eleanor forks her with a strap-on.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	The Good Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point during Season 4, while the Experiment is still ongoing.

Tahani is growing restless.

She itches for something meaningful to do. Hosting parties can grow surprisingly repetitive, especially if the majority of the guests are people who are made up by Janet. Sure, she’s gotten closer to John, but he doesn’t know she’s trying to get him to improve for the sake of humanity’s afterlife, and he doesn’t get her as much as Eleanor does. 

He also doesn’t call her “babe”. 

If Tahani is completely honest with herself, she’s always rather enjoyed Eleanor’s overt displays of attraction to her. Not that she was ever going to act on anything, of course, but it was certainly flattering to receive that kind of attention. Especially from someone as tiny and sweet and cute as her, someone simply  _ made _ for booping on the nose. 

Of course, Eleanor is not just tiny and sweet and cute. She’s also pretty gross sometimes, and (particularly in the beginning of their acquaintance) unbearably rude, and often annoying and unpredictable. And yet, Tahani can’t help but also find her irritatingly attractive. 

At first, Tahani hadn’t known what to do with these thoughts of hers. She’s had her share of homoerotic experimentation — there was her friend Taylor — but that never got very far past kissing and a bit of light groping. Recently, however, she finds herself pondering the possibility of a night with Eleanor. 

Eleanor always seems so sure of herself, and although that can sometimes be irritating, Tahani imagines she might quite enjoy being swept off her feet by Eleanor (even if the metaphor is a bit of a clunky fit in this case). Such a confident little powerhouse of a person. And so very sexy without even trying much.

Tahani has decided that she’s going to do something about it. She knows Eleanor is still hung up on Chidi, but there’s nothing anyone can do at the moment, and Eleanor has been so stressed lately with all of her Architectural duties — it certainly would do her well to  _ unwind _ . And why not do that with her dear and understanding friend Tahani, who she is constantly flirting at anyway? There may not be romance to be had, but there is certainly some sexual tension to be relieved. On both sides, by now, Tahani admits to herself. 

***

“Knock-knock!” Tahani says as she opens the door to the Architect’s office and smiles a genial smile. Eleanor looks up from a pile of papers she’s been studying, and her face lights up.

“Hey babe,” she says. “Where’s the fire?”

“Oh, there’s no fire,” Tahani reassures her. “Everything is quiet; everybody’s just enjoying their evening, I’d say.”

“Thank fork; I couldn’t deal with another emergency now. I’m all emergencied-out,” Eleanor says and stretches in her chair. 

Tahani comes all the way into the room and almost takes a seat in the chair in front of the table, but reassesses at the last second and gracefully sits on the desk instead, turned towards Eleanor. She straightens her back and pushes her chest out a little. It’s mostly out of habit, and Eleanor gives a little snort. Tahani pretends she doesn’t notice.

“Well, Eleanor, it looks like we have got ourselves a stress-free evening! We simply must seize the opportunity and make the most of it. Have I ever told you how my good friend Victoria and I used to spend relaxing evenings?”

Eleanor shakes her head, an indulgent little smile playing around her lips. Tahani presses on. 

“We’d go to a spa together and get those special face masks which, apparently, were made from bird poo! Could you believe that? It sounds distasteful, but it’s wonderful for the complexion, really.”

Eleanor makes a face, then she laughs. 

“I’m having a hard time imagining you putting something like that on your face, prim and proper as you like to be. Now, myself? I certainly don’t mind  _ getting a little dirty, _ if you know what I mean,” she adds with a tiny leer and a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“I do know what you mean,” Tahani blurts and stares into Eleanor’s eyes intently. Eleanor looks back, slightly confused. Tahani sighs.

“Listen, Eleanor. You have been working so hard the last couple of months, and I know it’s been an emotional strain. For all of us, but especially for you. I can’t bear to see you mope around, and also I am quite frankly bored with how little I get to do and how little I can achieve in the greater scheme of things—no, truly,” she stresses when Eleanor opens her mouth to object. 

“What I am saying, essentially, is that, for my part, I actually could do with a little... ‘getting dirty’, as it were.” Her fingers nervously play with a strand of hair next to her collarbone, and she feels Eleanor’s gaze being drawn to it. 

“Well, I’d offer to help, any day,” Eleanor says in her usual offhand tone, “but you don’t seem into that. Which is, frankly, a  _ shame _ —”

“—Oh but I am,” Tahani says quickly, trying to stare meaningfully into Eleanor’s eyes as they snap back from her cleavage to her face. 

Eleanor blinks once, slowly. 

“You are?” she repeats, dumbstruck. Tahani tries to smile at her as encouragingly as possible. “You really are? And you didn’t say anything?” Eleanor shakes her head in mock outrage. “Just think of all the fun we could have had already! You  _ are _ serious though, aren’t you?”

Tahani gives her an exasperated look. She should have known Eleanor would be childish about this. 

“Are you sure I didn’t just fall asleep at my desk? Because I did have this very  _ interesting _ dream once that started very much like this—”

“Of course you’re not dreaming. Could you please cut out the melodrama, now, Eleanor,” Tahani says. She takes a deep breath. “I haven’t exactly… spent the night with a woman before, so I’d be happy to follow your lead, as it were.”

There is a slight pause in which Eleanor swallows down whatever she had been about to say earlier. 

“No problem at all,” she then replies slowly and deliberately. “Now kiss me, you sexy, sexy hypocrite.”

Tahani obeys only too willingly.

***

“Mmm, hmm, this is amazing,” Eleanor pants as she leans against the doorway of Tahani’s bedroom and lets Tahani spread kisses down her neck. (They’ve called Janet to teleport them from the Architect’s office to Tahani’s luxurious house. Janet had appeared out of thin air, done as asked, and had then clasped her hands in front of her with an upbeat “Have fun with the sex!” before she’d plopped away. Tahani is just going to forget that this ever happened.)

“Oh yes, please more around my neck. Oh, that’s great.” Eleanor closes her eyes and cranes her neck to the side for further access. Tahani continues to kiss her, and has started running her hands softly up and down her body. It makes Eleanor moan, and each utterance reverberates throughout Tahani’s body. Finally, Eleanor opens her eyes and gives Tahani a piercing, considering look, her tongue caught between her teeth. Tahani feels her breath catch in her throat as that look sends a rush of heat between her legs. 

“Okay, my turn,” Eleanor announces, and she quickly ducks out from under Tahani’s arms and swings her around so she can press Tahani up against the bedroom wall, their position now reversed. She moves up on the balls of her feet to kiss her. At first, the kisses are demanding yet precise; then they get sloppier with every second. Eleanor’s hands move down Tahani’s body, and as they do, Eleanor stops kissing her and gradually stands back on flat feet. This puts her face in tantalisingly close proximity with Tahani’s breasts, and she licks her lips. 

“Can’t believe I’m allowed to touch,” she says under her breath, before closing her eyes and squishing her entire face into Tahani’s bust without a single warning. Tahani gives a surprised little squeak but relaxes quickly and giggles. She has gotten the gist of Eleanor’s appreciation for her breasts over the time they’ve known each other. Eleanor doesn’t move, still buried face first in the front of Tahani’s dress. A few strands of her hair tickle Tahani’s cleavage, and she can feel Eleanor breathing onto her skin. Tahani slowly shifts from one foot to the other.

“Eleanor?”

No reaction. 

“Eleanor,” she repeats, but before she can say anything else, Eleanor is thrown back into motion. She uses first her nose and then also her lips to trace the middle of Tahani’s exposed cleavage, and then she gets to her nipples, and Tahani lets her head fall back against the wall and closes her eyes. Her nipples have always been an especially erogenous zone for her, and now one of Eleanor’s hands is moving towards her breasts as well, lightly pinching the nipple not currently being taken care of by her lips (and are those her teeth now, as well?), and Tahani’s mouth goes dry as the sensations keep coming. She feels Eleanor’s other hand moving lower, around her hip, groping her butt and finally creeping towards the front, towards the place where the heat and tingly rush is growing ever stronger. Tahani nearly holds her breath. Then Eleanor touches her, rubs the fabric of Tahani’s dress against her centre, and Tahani lets out a breathy gasp, quickly followed by a half-moan. When Eleanor’s hand threatens to leave that good place, Tahani tilts her pelvis forward, trying to keep pushing into Eleanor’s hand. 

“I can’t believe I’m hitting this,” she hears Eleanor mutter reverently. 

Tahani is nearly a bit self-conscious, but it’s clear that Eleanor is not complaining — much the opposite, in fact. She risks opening her eyes and sees the aroused look on her face, and she bites her lip. 

“You’re really quite good at this, Eleanor,” she manages. Eleanor smirks at her.

“What can I say — I’m a natural. Also, a natural with  _ lots _ of practice, believe me.”

Tahani doesn’t dignify that with a response. 

Her pants are getting quite damp, and she needs more of Eleanor’s touch; needs it more directly. “Just… just take them off,” she instructs Eleanor. Eleanor sinks to her knees — and isn’t  _ that  _ a picture to behold for future fantasies — without letting her hand leave Tahani’s centre. Her other hand strokes up from Tahani’s ankle to her leg, beneath the hem of her dress, up to her buttocks once again. Then she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Tahani’s panties and pulls them down. Tahani gingerly steps out of them.

“Fancy,” Eleanor comments before she throws the panties over her shoulder carelessly. Then, she reaches out to Tahani’s now uncovered vulva and lets her fingers run over it. Tahani shivers.

“Don’t tell me you’re cold, now,” Eleanor teases. Tahani rolls her eyes.

“Obviously not.”

She closes her eyes again and savours the sensation of Eleanor’s delicate fingers slowly rubbing against her clitoris. Eleanor lets her fingers slowly creep lower, then, until they arrive at Tahani’s vaginal opening. She circles her entrance once, then she gently lets her middle finger slip in. Tahani’s pelvic floor contracts around it instinctively and she is overcome with an urge to kiss Eleanor again, so she hunches down a bit to reach Eleanor’s mouth. She can feel Eleanor smile. 

They kiss for a while, tongues sliding together unhurriedly. Eleanor doesn’t stop slowly thrusting her middle finger deeper, all the while pressing the heel of that hand to Tahani’s clitoris. Tahani makes another noise of mindless pleasure and takes Eleanor’s face into her hands. Eleanor’s other hand has wandered back to Tahani’s nipples, alternately rubbing them in counterpoint to her finger’s shallow thrusts.

Tahani’s knees have been growing weaker for a while, and it is taking some effort to keep upright — effort she’d rather channel into further concentrating on her body’s reactions to Eleanor’s touch. She suddenly remembers she’s still wearing her dress, and Eleanor’s hands would surely feel even better on her naked breasts, warm skin on skin. She breaks their kiss and says, “Let me take off my dress.”

“Great idea,” Eleanor agrees as if the thought only just came to her, and while Tahani is busy wrestling her way out of her dress (this works better when she has more time and is less aroused), Eleanor makes quick work of her own clothing. By the time Tahani has taken off her dress and is shaking it out in front of her to reduce wrinkles in the fabric, Eleanor herself is only in a bra and panties. Tahani barely has time to take in the view before Eleanor says, “Ooh, give me that,” and snatches Tahani’s dress out of her grasp, only to throw it carelessly to the side and give Tahani a very slow once-over. She looks close to drooling as she drags her eyes first down, then back up Tahani’s body, with heavy lingering on Tahani’s long and smooth legs, and on her full breasts. Tahani feels herself stand even taller under the attention. 

She takes the opportunity to look Eleanor up and down. She’d known there was a nice figure contained under those clothes, and she’s certainly seen that figure be emphasised with gorgeous dresses and suits, but now she can see all of it for once, and she likes what she sees. Eleanor’s arms are toned, and she’s not as curvy as Tahani — everything seems a bit firmer than on her own body. Tahani bets Eleanor doesn’t find it awkward to work out with her small breasts, and idly wonders how much less of a hassle finding a proper sports bra must be for her. She is thrown out of her considerations by Eleanor, who has apparently decided to finish staring and now wants to touch, judging by the grabby hands she makes at Tahani’s breasts and her accompanying mutter of “Oh yeah, come to mommy”.

Tahani is definitely up for that (although she thinks Eleanor’s language leaves some maturity to be desired, but she’s known that for a long time). However, she’s also done with standing, so she gently takes Eleanor by both wrists to get past her, and proceeds to drape herself across her bed in as seductively a pose as she can manage. 

Eleanor doesn’t waste time following her to the bed and bouncing on it. She’s intent on moving towards Tahani, but then she frowns. 

“Wait a minute. Is that a waterbed?”

She bounces a little more up and down. “Why isn’t mine like that?” she whines.

Tahani absolutely cannot resist. “Oh, it’s because I asked Janet for this special softset waterbed my friend Keira recommended to me. She said—”

“Ohh-kay, queen of name drops,” Eleanor interrupts and briefly rolls her eyes. “Let’s come back to that some other time,” and she practically jumps Tahani, rolling her on her back. Tahani stares up at her, very conscious of the focused gleam in Eleanor’s eyes. Eleanor closes her eyes and mashes her face into Tahani’s boobs once again, but this time there’s also tongue involved, and she treats one nipple to her tongue and the other to some of her fingertips, and Tahani runs both her fingers through Eleanor’s hair and holds on for the ride. It occurs to Tahani that she’s being rather passive, but Eleanor hasn’t seemed to mind so far, and she did ask Eleanor to take the lead. She feels like grabbing Eleanor’s bum though, so she does. It is very nice to grab. Firmer than Tahani’s, and she can grab quite a lot of Eleanor’s left buttock with her right hand. Eleanor makes a sound of contentment from Tahani’s cleavage, and then she moans, and Tahani notices that Eleanor has slipped one of her hands between her own legs. It sends yet another fuzzy cloud of lust coursing towards her own centre. 

Tahani reaches behind Eleanor’s back and opens her bra, and slides her hand under the waistband of her panties, which she is incomprehensibly still wearing. Eleanor lets the hand not currently busy with her own clitoris slide down her torso again until she’s back at Tahani’s vulva, slipping two fingers between the labia and marvelling at the slickness that is already present there. But Tahani wants more than two fingers gliding past the outside of her clitoral hood.

“Eleanor, if you’d be so nice as to…?” she says, moving her pelvis a bit again. Eleanor looks up at her face, nipple still carefully enclosed by her teeth, and Tahani blinks. Eleanor smirks and pushes a finger back into Tahani with a gentle thrust. It’s good, but it’s not enough. Tahani needs more. 

“Perhaps you could add another finger?” she suggests. 

“Anything for you, babe,” Eleanor says and complies. A second finger easily joins the first, and Tahani closes her eyes and lets her chest heave against Eleanor’s tongue. It’s certainly nice, but she still needs more. 

Tahani decides she’s just going to fork it and be direct. “I quite enjoy penetration,” she says, lifting her head and looking down her body to Eleanor’s hand between her legs. She feels her face grow hot and wonders if Eleanor can see her blush. “In fact, I have some toys.”

“Ooh,” Eleanor remarks, intrigued. “I like toys. You have any that I could use on you? Is that what you want?”

“Well, I have… a dildo. And a vibrator. Do you know, those fancy ones—”

Eleanor’s mouth opens and her face lights up. “Do you have a strap-on one?”

“Unfortunately not, though I’d quite like to try that sometime,” Tahani admits. “But perhaps you could, well… satisfy me with one of my dildos?”

It’s not quite what Tahani wants, but it’s close enough, and anything else would require outside assistance at this point and Tahani is certainly not going to solicit that. But she hasn’t banked on Eleanor ‘I’m horny and I have no shame’ Shellstrop, who declares, “Oh, no no no. We have all these resources here, so we’re going to make use of them. I most definitely am going to fork you with a proper strap-on!” 

Before Tahani can stop her, she sits up on her knees above Tahani and calls, “Janet?”

_ Plop. _

“Hi there, Eleanor. How may I assist you?” Janet says politely, standing  _ literally right next to the bed _ with a naked Tahani on it, and Tahani squeaks and gropes around for a piece of blanket to cover herself with. Janet spares her a brief glance and smiles patiently at them. Tahani resorts to squeezing her eyes shut and imagining she’s somewhere else. On top of her, Eleanor hasn’t moved at all. 

“Janet, hi. Can I have a strap-on harness with an average-sized dildo that has a vibrating function, please?”

“Sure!”

There’s a little bit of a rustling sound as Janet presumably gives Eleanor what she has asked for. “There you go,” she says. “Will there be anything else?”

“Nope, that was it. Thanks, Janet; you’re the best!” Eleanor says, clearly pleased. There is a  _ plop _ . Tahani slowly opens her eyes one at a time to check that she is really gone.

“Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again,” she hisses at Eleanor through clenched teeth.

“Aw, calm down, hot stuff; she’s not even a real human,” Eleanor says. 

“Still,” Tahani insists, “you simply  _ cannot  _ just—”

Her protest is silenced by Eleanor’s lips on hers. Tahani is still fuming a bit, but Eleanor is really quite good at this whole thing, and she lets herself be calmed down by Eleanor’s continued ministrations. She also catches a look of the strap-on, and while Tahani has not had this particular experience before, she’s pretty sure she is going to enjoy it. The strap-on will fit Eleanor perfectly, no doubt, and it has a silky pink dildo — no, even better,  _ vibrator _ — with smooth, aesthetically pleasing curves attached to it. Tahani is looking forward to the satisfying stretch of that circumference.

Eleanor stops kissing her and sits on the edge of the bed to wriggle out of her panties and into the harness. She’s clearly done this before, having no trouble at all figuring out what goes where and how to fasten everything specific to her body. Tahani watches her through half-closed eyelids, and the heat of embarrassment previously in her face has gradually rushed downwards between her legs to join the pre-existing pool of arousal there. 

Eleanor gives the pink dildo between her legs a swift stroke of her hand. “This’ll do nicely,” she promises, then clambers back on top of Tahani. She puts one hand each on Tahani’s breasts and gently massages them, slowly lowering herself down until she’s basically lying on top of Tahani, with the dildo rubbing between her legs. Eleanor begins to grind down, shifting her hips slightly until she finds the good spot, and Tahani’s breath hitches. The moans are coming back, drawn out of her almost involuntarily. She lets her fingers draw lazily over Eleanor’s breasts in return and moves her pelvis in time with Eleanor. 

It’s a bit difficult to kiss like this because of the significant height difference between the two of them, but they manage anyway, meeting in the middle. Eventually, Eleanor pulls back slightly to put a hand on the dildo and steer it towards Tahani’s vaginal opening. Tahani lets her legs fall properly open and reaches down with one hand to help her.

The dildo finally breaches Tahani’s entrance and she lets out a heavy, long-drawn breath at the sensation of it. It’s indeed as good a girth as she’s imagined. The dildo slowly slides deeper, pushed ever so slightly ahead by Eleanor’s hips. Eleanor stares intently at the point where the toy disappears into Tahani’s body and brings her thumb to rub carefully around Tahani’s clitoris. Tahani moans. 

When Eleanor has pushed as far inside as the dildo will go and her pelvis is touching Tahani’s, she gives Tahani a moment to adjust while she tilts her hips from side to side, making Tahani feel the stretch. Then, she carefully pulls out a bit only to rock back in. Tahani gasps. “More of that, please.”

“More of that coming up,” Eleanor says. She braces herself with her hands on the mattress, on both sides of Tahani, and redoubles her efforts. She brings her hips to touch Tahani’s repeatedly, forcefully; with long, slow strokes that draw a moan out of Tahani on every thrust. Tahani’s eyes are closed, her neck bared. Eleanor’s belly touches Tahani’s on every stroke, and she stretches so she can nibble on Tahani’s long neck again. She gives a playful bite, and Tahani gasps and presses her fingers into Eleanor’s back. 

“Told you I’d fork you good,” Eleanor mumbles. She sounds a bit out of breath. “And we haven’t even added vibrations yet.” 

She reaches one hand down to the harness, and the dildo whirrs to life inside of Tahani; a deep, rumbling vibration that sends the pool of heat in her centre spread out to cover a wider area. The dildo is slightly curved in a way that works perfectly for Tahani’s body: it touches a place inside of her that makes her moan deeply with every thrust.

Eleanor doesn’t yet seem satisfied with the state of Tahani’s enjoyment. She unexpectedly pulls part-way out of Tahani, who gives a disappointed whine, and sits back on her heels. Tahani opens her eyes and her mouth, but before she can protest, Eleanor has reached around the back of Tahani’s thighs to pull her pelvis closer towards her lap. Eleanor holds Tahani’s thighs, her elbows under Tahani’s knees, with Tahani’s calves falling onto either side of Eleanor. Eleanor’s upper body remains upright as she grips Tahani’s thighs firmly and starts to thrust once more, with the vibrations turned up by one level as well. Tahani’s eyes close again and she savours the feeling of her body being shaken with every thrust; the dildo inside of her, controlled by Eleanor, forcefully rubbing against that good spot deep inside her with its vibrations; and a tingling starts deep within her. Those fast and forceful thrusts are punctuated with Eleanor’s own accelerated breathing as her eyes are continuously drawn between the point where she pushes the vibrator into Tahani, the jiggle of Tahani’s breasts, and Tahani’s face. 

Tahani can feel how wet she is; can hear the slippery noise among the rumble of the vibrator. The tingly feeling keeps growing and growing inside of her until she feels nearly submerged; until all she can think about is the delicious drag of the smoothly curved vibrator being energetically driven inside of her by Eleanor. Eleanor is glowing in Tahani’s mind; so much passion and strength inside of such a small person, and then she is letting go of one of Tahani’s thighs in order to reach up Tahani’s body and circle one of her nipples again, adding light pinches. Tahani frantically moves her hips to press ever closer to Eleanor’s thrusts until finally she nearly stops moving, just pressing upwards; and Eleanor, careful not to change her position, moves her pelvis just a tick more forcefully and dials the vibration up one more step. There’s a moment where Tahani feels like she’s suspended in the air, just floating, waiting for it to happen, and then it finally happens: the tingle rushes from her centre to spread throughout her whole body, from between her legs up into her fingertips and down into her toes; contractions send delicious follow-up waves, and despite all this the vibrations and the thrusts do not stop, and suddenly it’s nearly too much; and then Eleanor is gradually turning off the vibrations and is pulling out of her, and coming up to kiss her. 

Tahani feels boneless, her limbs weighed down with pleasant satisfaction. She doesn’t want to move, but she kisses Eleanor back, noticing that Eleanor is unfastening the harness and putting it aside. 

“Oh, darling, come here,” Tahani says, and she kisses Eleanor, drawing her on top of her once more, stroking her fingers over her breasts, her shoulders, her back; squeezes her bottom. She tries to reach for Eleanor’s clitoris, and her hand comes back slippery, but Eleanor seems to have a different preference: she shifts until she is lying half on top of Tahani, then she pushes her own thighs apart and presses her centre into the top of Tahani’s thigh, where it meets her hip. Her hands are loosely spread across Tahani’s breasts as she moves her pelvis rhythmically against Tahani’s leg; and so Tahani tries to make her leg as firm as possible for Eleanor to rub up against, and runs her thumbs over Eleanor’s erect nipples. Eleanor breathes harshly, a moan coming out with a breath from time to time, and it doesn’t take long before the moans increase in frequency and her hips stutter against Tahani’s as she comes with several long, low moans that speak of deep satisfaction. 

Tahani runs her fingers through Eleanor’s fine hair. Eleanor’s eyes are closed, a smile on her lips. Her lips are much redder than usual, and Tahani wonders if the state of her own is similar from all their kissing. It’s enjoyable, lying on her bed with Eleanor for a blanket; sexually sated in a way she hasn’t been in quite a while. She’d really needed this, and she would bet that Eleanor had, too. Tahani yawns. This really had been one of her better ideas, if she said so herself. She gives herself a mental pat on the shoulder for making this happen for both of them. 

Eleanor’s breaths have evened out over the past few minutes. She looks like a sleeping angel. Tahani yawns again and grabs a corner of the blanket to spread over both of them. Finally, she too slips into the slumber of the well-forked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title I was considering: The G-Place (Why yes, I’m absolutely hilarious!)


End file.
